


Bind Your Love

by ElizaDarling



Series: Lost with You [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Epilogue, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Resistance, but if I tag any more it'll prolly give everything away, literally I'm so bad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/pseuds/ElizaDarling
Summary: Rey begins to have a difficult time adjusting back into Resistance life after she and Hux are rescued. Hux's fate is in the Resistance's hands... and Rey isn't sure what to do to intercept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went back to school, and this took way too long to write. But I swear I'm done with this story! Woo! (For now.) As promised, this is the happy ending.

_**The Ties that Bind, the Ties that Break** _

**Epilogue Three: "Bind Your Love"**

" _And when you're lonely, I will find a way to guide you home to me_

_I'll come for you._

_I will bind your love, bind your love to me."_

—Cher Lloyd

Waking somewhere other than the jungle to which she was accustomed, or anywhere else where she couldn't immediately see Hux, was completely strange and unfamiliar, and after a few days, Rey really wasn't used to it. These were _her_ old quarters before being captured by the First Order, and she just couldn't get used to the cool light streaming through the blinds, or the fact that the air was circulated to be evenly cool. And while Rey enjoyed that she could properly _breathe_ again, there was something about the warmth and humidity that reminded her of what had happened, that reminded her of _him_.

And currently _he_ was in a cell, constantly guarded so he couldn't possibly cause any harm. Rey stared up at the grey ceiling, sighing as she pulled her covers down. The tense ride from the _Falcon_ had stretched out for days, with Finn all but ignoring her for her relationship choices, Poe rather distant, seeing as he was on an entirely different vessel with BB-8, and Luke uncomfortable and unsure with how to provide her with any solace. All she had were longing glances toward Hux, as she hadn't had a chance to speak to him since they were rescued. And, given that she'd practically spent the last hundred days sleeping for half the time she normally did, lately it seemed like she was catching up and making up for lost time. Was she sleeping more because she was genuinely tired, or so she wouldn't have to deal with so much judgment from so many of her peers and friends?

Slowly she swung her legs over the side of her bed and prepared herself for another day of trying to integrate herself back into her life before Hux (a daunting and seemingly impossible task, given that he was still here). She stretched, then bathed, then dressed, and it was like she had to drag her body through the motions—why wasn't this exciting? She certainly _wanted_ it to be, and it wasn't like she was indifferent, or bored, but… she couldn't shake this strange feeling. Maybe it was the way Finn and Poe were treating her, like she could break, like she had seriously changed. Rey hadn't _changed_ , really; she still held the same values for the Resistance. Couldn't she still be the same person, even if she loved Hux? Couldn't he?

Her friends were always in some hushed conversation now, it seemed, and it was less like the three of them as a unit, like it used to be, and more like Finn and Poe as the more intimate couple (and _yes_ , they were a couple, and the only thing that saddened Rey was that she wasn't around to help them celebrate when they were first together), and Rey as the outsider, the interloper, at times. Finn, especially, could give her the cold shoulder, especially since Rey had started a rather illicit relationship with his former superior. Rey could only hope that her actions, along with those private moments with Poe, helped him realize that their friendship, everything they'd worked for, shouldn't be thrown away.

Rey wrinkled her nose after she joined them, but it definitely wasn't because just before she'd arrived, Finn had his head on Poe's shoulder. "Has the caf always smelled so… repulsive?" she asked, putting a hand over her stomach. "Like something acrid, and bitter, and just, I don't know…"

Poe laughed heartily. "It's always had a pretty intense smell," he agreed. "Guess it's not for everyone. And you've been gone a while, I guess. We can move."

"Oh, uh… I haven't eaten yet, though." She knew it wasn't always served at the Resistance, but she _really_ wanted some form of cake, even if it was only breakfast. Maybe it was due to her just… coming back after all this time, coming from a prior diet of fish and old Empire portions. She was starting to crave too much of the good things here. "I think I can deal for now. It's just caf, yeah?"

Finn and Poe exchanged a look, but shrugged. "Okay," said Finn. "After that, General Organa's got Poe doing some scouting, so we can spar during then?"

Rey shot them a fond smile. At least they were trying to get her more settled in, she'd definitely give them that. Even if Finn was starting to look at her a bit strangely still. "Yeah. Sounds great."

* * *

There was tired, and then there was being hit by a sudden wave of exhaustion when she least expected it. Strange. Usually Rey could keep her energy up with Hux, and that was with little to eat, little sleep, and… other activities following. Yet with Finn and Poe, in the weeks that followed, it was getting more and more difficult to keep up. Maybe their moves were getting better. Or maybe there was little to really get excited about. Either way, she felt the need to cut things short, much to Finn's confusion.

But if Rey ever got any free time, she tried to spend it with Hux, even if he was in a cell, and all she could do was stare helplessly. The Resistance had given him a nice enough space, she supposed. Decent cot. Fresh tunic she knew he wouldn't wear over his trusted uniform. Rey slumped in a seat she'd requested just outside, lounging. Just being in his presence was rather soothing.

It'd been weeks since they'd arrived back at the Resistance base, but anything pertaining to Hux's fate had yet to be decided. Rey knew nothing of it—hadn't even heard any rumors of what would happen, from Leia, or Artoo, or Threepio. And if Rey asked Hux anything, he kept his mouth shut. And he wouldn't budge, even when she swallowed her pride and begged for _any_ information he had, or he'd change the subject even when she seemed to hint at it.

"You're here earlier than usual," he pointed out, sitting at the edge of his cot. Even if it was just the two of them (and whoever was guarding him), he still sat straight, rigid, almost. Sometimes she'd even fall asleep in her seat, and someone had to wake her just so she could go back to her quarters. Most of the time she didn't want to leave. Something about his presence while she slept kept her more at ease; perhaps she'd gotten too used to it when they'd been stranded.

"I'm exhausted," she sighed, already lounging. "Dunno what it is."

"Don't tell me you're lying just to see me earlier. Why you waste your time on me when you've yet to be fully acclimated back here?" He frowned, his palms pressing on his knees.

"It's not a waste of time if there's nothing more I'd love in the galaxy than being here." Even if there was a barrier between them. "I swear, it's just… I'm so tired of everything." Saying it out loud made Rey realize that it was _true_ —she was tired of the schedule, of the same people, of the way everyone wanted to treat her like she would break, like she was a _child_. Luke and Leia refused to let her fly, or do anything other than hang around the base, and more often than not Finn and Poe were wrapped up with each other, still trying to get used to having her around.

"And I assume you're tired of this." Hux gestured to his cell. " _I_ certainly am."

"Even of me?" she teased. For the first time that day, she smiled. "No… this is the highlight of my day, Hux. I'm sure you know that."

"You make a point to mention it quite often." He nodded, then ran a hand through his hair. In his eyes, Rey noticed that he was still confused as to why she still felt so strongly—if not more so—toward him, like he still didn't think he deserved to be loved. It didn't matter what she said to try and change his mind. It probably wouldn't work.

* * *

Once others learned about her affair with Hux in the coming weeks, everyone around the base stared at Rey when she walked by, as if to try and assess just _why_ she wanted General Hux, out of anyone else in the galaxy, like something in her body language would give them the answer. She tried not to let the stares get to her, but as someone so used to being practically invisible, those multiple eyes on her never ceased to make her feel uncomfortable… in fact, sometimes it made her feel downright queasy. And the smell of caf certainly wasn't helping any.

Hux still wasn't telling her anything, and Rey knew that no amount of begging would get him to change his mind. Which meant that she had to swallow whatever pride she had left and try and talk to Leia.

Honestly, General Organa still intimidated Rey, especially after returning. Her stares made Rey feel tiny, like she'd never be worthy of being a full-fledged Jedi after everything that had transpired between her and Hux. But Leia would give her the answers she was looking for, and Leia wouldn't change the subject on Rey's behalf. Rey darted from her seat when she finally saw Leia walking by, with only Threepio accompanying her, for once.

"I'll be right back," she told Finn and Poe, even if her meal was only halfway done. That, and she certainly wasn't sure if she was coming back, depending on the news. But she raced after Leia anyway, a woman on a mission as she accidentally nudged Jess with barely a "sorry." But she _had_ to know.

"General!" Rey had to stop herself from tackling Leia after running after her.

Cool as ever, Leia just calmly turned toward her, nodding. "Rey…" she addressed, confused.

"Please, General. I need to talk to you." Hopefully Leia sensed her concern. "It's about—"

"General Hux, I know." She held a hand up before Rey could ask her question, and Rey shut her mouth immediately. "I'm not sure I can disclose what I know about the issue."

Rey looked around the corridor. Maybe here, in the middle of it all, with others still staring, wasn't the best idea. "In private, then?" she asked lowly. "I just… I _need_ to know what you plan to do with him. It's been weeks."

Leia considered this, her eyes also darting about. Then, she focused on Threepio, her lips pursing slightly. "I'll come talk to you later," she decided, dismissing him.

After being addressed, Threepio straightened out. "Oh! I see, Princ—er, General. Miss Rey," he nodded, before wandering off, probably to find Artoo. Rey just waved after him, then followed Leia, biting her lip. Why could she still smell caf, from all the way over here? And _why_ was it making her feel sick? She clutched her stomach tightly. How embarrassing it would be, to fall ill in front of Leia!

Once in private, Rey began to rub her temples, all in a vain attempt to try to stop herself from shaking. She was nervous, she was nauseous, she was emotional, she was tired… yet the only thing that seemed to keep her going was knowing Hux was all right—for now. But with how Hux seemed to divert the conversation from his situation, that made Rey fearful for the future. And with Leia's face grave, Rey could only expect so much.

"It doesn't look good for him, does it?" Now her voice was tiny, scared. Saying this aloud, and seeing Leia shake her head in answer, already had Rey near tears. But she didn't _cry_ so easily, not at the drop of a hat. Was it because this concerned Hux's life (or more likely, his execution)?

Leia placed her hands on Rey's shoulders, rubbing them gently to help stop Rey from shaking so much. "I'm sure he didn't say anything because he didn't want to see you like this," she assured, though Rey doubted it. Leia was probably only saying this to make her feel better. "But here we can't make exceptions due to a strange situation."

The room seemed to spin from just _thinking_ about a life without him. Strange, though… Rey had lived, not knowing that he even existed until a few months ago, and now the thought of spending her days with only her memories of what _was_ seemed impossible. She wanted to collapse, if not for Leia's strong hands on her shoulders.

Leia's eyes were downcast for a while, and she didn't say anything. Rey couldn't help the tears streaking down her face as one horrible thought followed another. And then, Leia's eyes started moving from Rey's feet, toward her eyes. But her hands stilled on her shoulders, no longer soothing her. In fact, she started to shake, as well. Her eyes stared wide at Rey's stomach, as if quite shocked by some new realization. Rey couldn't possibly fathom just what could surprise the General, honestly, who always held herself so well.

"What is it…?" Rey asked, sniffing. All she could hope was that _somehow_ Leia recognized some sort of error in the decision toward which she and her delegates were leaning when it came to Hux's fate.

Leia's eyes were still wide when she finally looked up at Rey. "You're…"

 _Her_? What did she have to do with the issue here? This was about Hux! Unless… unless Leia realized just _how_ Rey felt about him. She expected Leia to finish with, "in love with Hux." She steeled herself completely for it, an explanation for her feelings on the tip of her tongue.

"You're _pregnant_."

This, she _definitely_ hadn't expected. Now Rey's eyes were just as wide as Leia's, and she covered her mouth with a hand, unsure how to react. Leia had _years_ over Rey when it came to using the Force. She wouldn't lie about something like this. Still, a baby was the last thing Rey expected. Was it something she _wanted_ , she wondered. Her stomach would grow. She couldn't hide this, and everyone would immediately know who had fathered it. Her own child would likely be hated, just because of who Hux was. And what _about_ Hux? What was going to happen to him? Did she have to tell him? Did she _want_ to?

Rey brought her shaky hand from her mouth down to her stomach. _That's_ why she hated the smell of caf, and why she got so exhausted so easily. The symptoms were only becoming more prominent. "Why… how can you tell and I cannot?" she asked, her voice still rather small. But this time it was more out of the initial shock. This was _her_ body, and she didn't even know.

"There's a… presence. I feel it growing inside you," Leia explained. And, given that she'd had a child of her own, Rey could only suspect that this wasn't the first time she'd noticed such a sensation through the Force. "Right now it's very faint. But I… I could be wrong." Almost like she _wanted_ to be wrong.

"The MedBay can confirm this, right?" Rey wasn't sure if she wanted this suspicion to be confirmed—wasn't even sure what she was supposed to _feel_ right now. Twenty, almost twenty-one, a burgeoning Jedi… and pregnant! What would happen when people found out about this?

"If this is real… you can't ignore this," Leia explained. "But if it's confirmed now, you have options."

The way she said "options" made Rey clutch her stomach tighter. Options like… getting rid of it so only she and Leia would be in the know, and everyone—Finn, Poe, BB-8, Luke, _Hux_ —would be none the wiser. But this was all on her, she knew that. What she did now was _her_ choice.

So she nodded, and she let Leia take her arm gingerly, leading her toward the MedBay as quickly as she could.

* * *

A few tests later, and Leia's suspicions were confirmed true: Rey was pregnant. She was carrying General Hux's child, and this made Leia's decision of Hux's fate far more difficult to decide. Rey needed to think about this, about what she was going to do. Was she going to tell him? Or Finn, or Poe, or BB-8? Was she going to rid herself of it, as that seemed like the less complicated decision? Would she raise it, even if she doubted she'd have the skills or support to do so?

That night, she lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling, her hand now rubbing her stomach as if this child could already sense whom its mother was. She could tell, in Leia's fearful eyes, that Leia almost wanted to ask if it _was_ Hux's, but restrained herself because she knew the truth. Would it have his bright hair, she found herself wondering. Or his green eyes? His sharp cheekbones? His plump lips? His lanky figure? Or would it be more like her? Rey exhausted herself just thinking about it all!

For the next few days she distanced herself from everyone, just to think. Leia, diligent as ever, told her friends she was suffering from a stomach ailment, which wasn't a far fetch, as soon after, _that_ was when the morning sickness hit, though it seemed to happen during all hours of the day. That was when she started to have more cravings. And that was when she finally noticed that her breasts were growing, her mood swings more prominent. She seemed to start crying just at the _thought_ of Hux gone, especially now that she might have his child. She cried when she was sick. Sometimes she cried just because she was so damn sick of crying. She was tired from thinking, tired from crying, tired from throwing up, tired from _everything_. These past few weeks were so _miserable_ , much as she wanted to find something positive from all this.

If Hux knew, she always wondered, would he perhaps be willing to sacrifice his pride of his affiliation just to raise their child? What would he even think? Rey suspected shock, initially, especially given the age difference. But would he come around? What would this do to him? What kind of decision would he make if there was some sort of ultimatum? As far as Rey knew, there were no new developments with Hux's fate—he was still likely set for some sort of execution. But would someone who also hadn't known the love of a parent be willing to start over? It really wouldn't be fair if Rey had to do this all on her own! Surely there should be some sort of arrangement, if Hux _knew_ , if Rey wanted to keep the baby…

Right?

She spent the night coming up with some sort of terrible plan, ready to present to Leia, with her eyes miserable, her hair unkempt. As she again chased Leia down, she tried to avoid Finn and Poe, who probably wanted to make sure she was okay. Whenever they tried to visit, she had to come up with some sort of excuse, as she didn't want to tell them—not until after she told Hux, at least. Finn, especially, would be more judgmental than anyone else on the base would, given his prior relationship to the General. That scared her more than anything—more than Hux's decision, even. Because no matter what, Rey knew, she was _keeping_ this child. She knew that now.

"Rey…" Leia was legitimately surprised to see her out of her chamber. "How are you—"

"I have a plan," Rey interrupted, too excited to deal with pleasantries.

Despite looking busy, her eyes concentrated on her datapad as she quickly walked down the corridor, Leia stopped in her tracks. "Okay." She nodded. "Let's talk in private."

Rey had never been in Leia's personal quarters, but in her haste, that's where Leia led her, probably unsure where else to go with such urgency. She had her own private office offset next to her bedroom, a wonderful view… But the blinds were drawn closed for now. Rey leaned against the wall, her arms crossed tight. "I'm keeping the baby," she said, making sure Leia noted the determination in her voice.

Leia stayed silent for a few moments, pursing her lips. "All right," she replied. "I have some old maternity clothes you can borrow. We'll get the right minerals in your system, and go back to the MedBay to schedule everything, to make sure everything is on track and the baby is healthy."

That was it? Leia was so willing to help so easily? Rey was expecting more of a protest, but she just stared, eyes wide as Leia seemed so suddenly determined to help her out, when this discovery seemed to initially frighten her. This was General Hux's child, after all. A child who would be born from both the Resistance _and_ the First Order. People would judge them, hate them because of their parentage. Before long, she couldn't hide this.

Before Leia could retreat into her room to gather those old clothes, Rey remembered what else she came here to say. "I also have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you, concerning General Hux."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Rey steeled herself for what she was about to do. It'd been days since she'd visited Hux—of course he would ask where she was, how she was feeling. But now that Rey had made her own decision concerning hers and Hux's child, now it was time to tell him, as he had a right to know that it indeed existed. How he would react, though, she certainly wasn't sure, and that was what scared Rey the most. What if he wanted her to make a different decision? What if, after all this, he didn't care?

She balled her hands into tight fists when she approached his cell, and Hux could probably hear her rapidly beating heart, even from this distance. He blinked, genuinely surprised to see her. "General Organa mentioned you were ill," he said, standing. "I hope you're feeling better, then, if you've graced me with your presence."

Was it just her, or did he sound rather sarcastic? "I'm… a lot better now, thank you," she answered. And that wasn't a lie. She had to admit that, after Leia had accepted her proposal, it was like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't believe what she was about to ask of Hux, of what she was about to tell him, but she could only hope for the best. "I missed this." Missed talking to him, missed how he seemed to just soothe her just by being around.

Hux stayed silent, probably because he still didn't think Rey knew about what Leia had told her. She took a step forward. "I… I heard what will likely happen," she confessed, her voice dropping. "I couldn't help but ask."

"You look surprisingly calm for someone who just learned her paramour is set for execution," he observed, tilting his head to the side. "Is that the real reason for your 'ailment,' I wonder?"

She couldn't avoid it anymore. Rey bit her lip, stepping as close as she could to him before she ran into glass. "No, it's… I _was_ sick. Sort of."

"How does one 'sort of' become sick, then, if you don't mind my asking?" Now he was _definitely_ teasing her, like he had in the past.

Rey couldn't do this, not when he was looking at her so intently. She dropped her gaze down to her boots, biting her lip tighter. Might as well play coward now—he certainly wasn't going to react well to such huge news! But she _had_ to be the one to tell him. "I… I…" Why couldn't she just say it? This was worse than when she'd confessed that she'd _liked_ him!

"Rey?" Now he ducked his head down, trying to look her in the eye. His brows furrowed, confused.

Best to just say it, right? She remembered how much better (and worse) the initial confession had been. And he was bound to find out. Rey forced herself to look back up at him.

"Hux, I'm pregnant."

He didn't ask her to repeat, like he had when she'd said she was attracted to him. No, he understood _quite_ well. His pale face drained of whatever color was there, and he slouched onto his cot, trying to take it in. "You're pregnant," he repeated, running a hand through his hair. She hadn't seen his face so grave since they were rescued. "And you're sure it's… oh, who am I kidding? You wouldn't tell me _unless_ it was mine."

"Of _course_ it is," Rey assured, wishing she could wrap her arms around him, take his hands, _something_ to comfort him. "Other than General Organa and some select workers in the MedBay, you're the first one who knows. And you have a _right_ to know."

Rey watched him take a few deep breaths, and she was just as unsure as he was on how to respond to such news. "You deserve better than this—better than _me_. You'll be twenty-one when it's born. I'll be thirty-six…" There he was, bringing the age difference up again.

Now her brows furrowed. "You know _damn_ well I don't care about that." She doubted their child would, as well. She didn't care that Hux would probably get grey hair faster and might have a few problems in the future—she loved him.

"But why tell me when you know what's going to happen?" he asked, slumping forward. "You said it yourself: you're quite aware of what's likely going to happen to me."

Now here came the other difficult thing she came here to tell him. Whatever Hux decided here would set the path for the rest of her life, the rest of his, and their unborn child's. Rey pressed her forehead to the glass, trying to get as close to him as she could. "Because the baby is going to change _everything_ ," she explained. "I've decided very recently that I want to keep it, and when I told General Organa, I also pleaded for your life."

"What?" Hux looked up, a hand still buried in his hair. He kept slicking it back, like he had to keep his fingers busy. "She _agreed_?"

"To an extent…" Rey shrugged. His decision here scared her more than anything—far more than his reaction to telling him she was pregnant. She took another deep breath. "You could stay here," she said. "No one in the First Order would suspect, if they think you didn't make it from the initial wreckage. Fly under the radar, so to speak. You wouldn't have to be part of the Resistance—you could still associate yourself with your First Order ethics and affiliation, and we could raise our child together. Or you could go through with what was originally planned…" Execution, most likely.

It was such a stretch, and Rey could see Hux really struggling to think through this decision. Rey _knew_ how much the First Order and his status as a general meant to him—he'd been molded by it his whole life, and now she was asking him to stay with his enemies, just so they could start some sort of strange family. "I know, it's asking so much of you." Her voice was getting shaky just thinking about it. "But I don't know my family, my parents… And from what you've told me, your family life wasn't idyllic, with your father, and his wife, and your mother. Maybe it's childish and stupid to want to do right by our baby, but I…" She didn't want to start crying, but the whole thought of it all was so overwhelming; Rey didn't know what else to do but _plead_ for him to be on board with her for this. She started to sink toward the floor, hoping she could speak through her sobs. "Hux, I don't think I can do this alone."

"You wouldn't be alone," Hux assured. When had he kneeled before her, pressed up to the glass, as well? "I imagine you'd have resources willing to help out. Your friends, for example."

Finn and Poe? Rey knew Leia was willing to help, but Rey really wasn't sure what Finn would think—he'd probably resent her and her baby completely…! And the rest of the Resistance probably wouldn't take too kindly to General Hux's future child. Rey shook her head. "I'm scared, Tage. I don't want to fail, after…"

Hux closed his eyes, his hands balling up into fists. It was like he was trying to block her out, so he could make a clear decision. And of course, Rey wanted him to make a decision that didn't have much to do with her, but she couldn't help breaking down like that before him. She really _wouldn't_ know what to do if she didn't have him here, because he would be the only other person who would truly love this child without any of that previous prejudice from affiliation. She needed Leia to guide her mind; she needed Hux to be her emotional support.

"Don't make your decision because of me," she said, and she meant it. Rey couldn't forgive herself if, somewhere down the line, Hux resented her because she'd pleaded for him to stay with her, because she wasn't strong enough. "Don't do it for me. Don't do it for you, or because of your pride for the First Order. Do it for our baby. _Please_."

When she opened her eyes to wipe her tears, she met Hux's gaze. His brows were still furrowed, mulling it all over in his head. "I can come back later," she uttered, trying to pick herself up to leave, so he could contemplate alone.

"Rey, wait." She watched his jaw clench, stopping her from leaving just yet. She did find the strength to stand, though, and he followed suit, his hands finally relaxing. "I'll stay," he decided, and it didn't sound like he was saying it in defeat, or like he'd been trapped into it. Something within her told her that he certainly knew what he was getting into, and for the first time since the rescue, Rey allowed herself to smile, as she ultimately felt optimistic for her— _their_ —future. No longer did she feel like things were about to end. _Finally_ , there seemed to be the promise of a beginning.

* * *

Chubby legs, still getting used to the feeling of standing on their own, toddled toward BB-8, who moved slowly. The child stumbled right into him with a giggle, arms wrapping around his round body to hold him still.

"Careful!" Rey cautioned with a smile. Her hand squeezed around Hux's just a bit tighter, but she seemed to trust BB-8 to make sure the baby wouldn't fall over. Honestly, one of Hux's fears—which he'd never admit to anyone, not even Rey—was that the Resistance wouldn't accept their child, but, for the most part, everyone remained rather positive. Of course he'd forever miss the rigid structure of the First Order, the satisfaction of ordering his soldiers around in hopes of defeating the Resistance. This life was messy, arbitrary, boring without the full schedule he usually held, given that he was, technically, still a prisoner of war.

"The baby is fine," he assured, knowing that Rey still had that motherly instinct to do everything in her power to protect their child from any harm.

Still, he kneeled down, dropping Rey's hand to hold his arms out. "Ava, darling, come here now," he called.

Ava, who had previously been toggling with BB-8's antenna, struggling to say his name ("Beebate… Beebeeat…"), immediately turned at the sound of her father's voice with a toothless grin. She quickly waddled toward Hux, arms also outstretched as she tripped into his embrace. He fixed the bow keeping her unruly red hair in a small bun before picking her up. He could have sworn she wasn't this big just the day before…

Her tiny hands immediately reached toward his face, as Ava seemed to currently be interested in touching whatever she could, babbling nonsense. Bouncing her on his hip with one arm, Hux took Rey's hand again, so they could all continue walking together. "Kiss!" Rey goaded, puckering her lips for Ava to imitate, which, of course, she did.

Sighing, Hux knew where Rey was going with this, and he kissed Ava tenderly. Thankfully she was in a good mood, rather than a cranky one, and she gripped tightly to the collar of his tunic, rather than squirming about. Rey rested her cheek against his shoulder, her free hand coming up to briefly rub his arm.

"Do you ever regret this?" she asked, squeezing his hand again.

It'd been nearly two years since Rey had first announced her pregnancy. She'd never once asked him the question. Strange, because he'd been waiting for this moment, and he supposed Rey was waiting for the right time to ask it. He gazed at the little girl in his arms—their daughter. Even now, he had such a difficult time wrapping his head around the thought. But there she was, with her hair the same bright shade as his, freckles smattered all across her nose, big, hazel eyes so very akin to Rey's. Eyes that, when she looked up at him, always took his breath away. Not because he was quite sure she'd grow up to be beautiful, or because he was reminded of Rey, but because, for the first time in his life, someone was looking at him without a hint of disappointment. Whenever Ava trained her gaze on Hux, it was like someone finally had _faith_ in him.

As Ava nuzzled her cheek against his chest, ready to fall asleep, he answered honestly, "Not for a moment."

**Author's Note:**

> Because I do have some things planned for this AU ending! But that's for the future. For now, I'm just so glad that people have been giving this ship a chance. And as always, never hesitate to comment, review, or message me for any reason!


End file.
